My Cherry
by DiraChery
Summary: Melarikan diri tanpa tujuan arah untuk menghindari perjodohan bagaimanakah kelanjutan hidup Sakura?


Minnaa—ini fic kedua Dira. Disini lebih banyak percakapan melalui e-mail.

Kenapa? Mau tau? Baca aja yah. And jangan pernah lupa reviewnya

Okok go to story.

_For anime Naruto Lovers_

_^^KakaSaku Lovers^^_

_Disclaimer :Om Masashi Kishimoto masih pelit buat kasih d gw jadi masih Milik Paten Masashi Sensei._

_Rated : T-een_

_Warning ! :AU, dan OOC sering nyempil di beberapa bagian._

_._

_._

_Enjoy Read and Review_

_**Don't like Don't look**_

.

.

.

_1_

"Huwah ! akhirnya sampai" gadis bersurai Merah muda dan beriris emerald itu memijakan kakinya turun di bandara London. Yah Haruno Sakura gadis yang mempunyai rambut sewarna dengan bunga musim semi itu pun mulai berjalan menjauhi pesawat dan keluar dari bandara

_**Drrt.. Drrt..drtt..**_

Ponsel disakunya tiba-tiba bergetar satu e-mail diterima

**From : Blackdevil**

**To : Pinkangel**

**Sudah sampai heh cherry? Gimana rasanya melarikan diri?**

Kening gadis itu berkerut membaca e-mail yang baru saja masuk

**To : Blackdevil**

**From : Pinkangel**

**Lega skali rasanya bisa sampai dengan selamat !dan hey! siapa yang melarikan diri? Aku hanya tidak ingin melakukan apa yg tidak ku ingini Tuan sok tahu!**

_**Send**_

Dia memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Setelah berkeliling akhirnya dia menemukan penginapan yang cocok untuknya.

Sederhana tapi cukup nyaman untuk di tinggali. Terdapat sebuah tempat tidur single size,sebuah Tv ukuran sedang dan sebuah kamar mandi.

_**Drrtt,,drrtt,,drrtt **_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar kembali sebuah e-mail lagi diterima

**From : Blackdevil**

**To : pinkangle**

**Maaf baru ku balas cherry..Bukankah sama saja artinya melarikan diri..? sedang apa kau sekarang?**

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut membaca pesan itu lalu mulai mengetik pesan balasan

**To : blackdevil**

**From : pinkangle**

**Tentu saja berbeda baka boy ! heh kau sebenarnya siapa?! Kenapa susah sekali memberitahukan dirimu sesungguhnya? Hanya sedang santai saja aku baru saja sampai ditempat ?**

"Dasar cowo aneh,sok misterius sekali dia..apa susahnya coba tinggal sebut nama saja" gumam sakura." Dan bagaimana dia bisa tahu panggilan cherry ku?"

**Ting(?) **1 e-mail diterima,"menyebalkan sekali cowo ini,bisakah dia berhenti menceramahiku?" gumam Sakura tiba-tiba teringat dengan orang tuanya.

_Flashback On_

"_APAA..! kalian sudah gila ?.. kaa-san bahkan umurku belum 20 tahun! Teriak Sakura "tapi ini demi kebaikan mu sayang, Kaa-san dan Tou-san tahu yang terbaik untuk mu" kata Mebuki ibu gadis itu.._

"_Tidak,pokoknya aku tidak mau! Memangnya dengan siapa kalian mau menjodohkan ku? Dengan laki-laki tua bangka berharta untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan Tou-san he?..kalian menjualku!" _

_Plaakkk.. _

_sakura pun jatuh tersungkur dia meringis sambil memegangi pipinya"Jaga mulutmu Sakura! Tou-san tau apa keputusan Tou-san jangan membuat hal ini menjadi rumit" kata Hiazshi lalu beranjak dari ruang keluarga, Mebuki pun memeluk anaknya itu "Sabar yah sayang, tapi percayalah Tou-san dan Kaa-san melakukan ini demi kebaikan mu'' ungkap Mebuki sambil menangis .. "demi Kami-sama hiks..hiks.. kalian jahat! L-lepaskan aku Kaa-san, orang tua macam apa kalian?menjual anaknya demi kepentingan kalian"isak sakura "astaga sakura Kaa-San dan Tou-san tidak bermaksud be—" "Hentikan! Hiks,,hikss ,, k-kalian,,, aku benci Kaa-san dan Tou-san"_

_Flashback off_

**From : Blackdevil**

**To : pinkangle**

"**kau yang baka sakura! Kau pergi tanpa tujuan seperti itu..banyak org jahat Di London asal kau tahu saja! Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku,yang pastinya aku org yang dekat dengan mu,dan kau cheery adalah wanita ku yang paling dekat**

"HAAH ! orang terdekat?siapa ya?atau jangan-jangan... masa iya Naruto?'' pikir Sakura lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "hah biarkan sajalah,, hoaaam..aku benar-benar ngantuk" gadis itu pun tertidur dan mulai menjelajah ke alam mimpi.

"Uggh" lenguh sakura sambil mengerjapkan matanya "sudah pagi ternyata,badan ku pegal sekali huh" _kruyuukk... _

"ehm.. Perutku ,gara-gara kemarin terlalu lelah aku tidak sempat memakan apapun" Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. 15 menit kemudian dia sudah siap dengan T-shirt pinknya dan jeans panjang.

**SKIP TIME**

In Restaurant

"Welcome in our restaurant miss,this is our menu,please" ucap seorang pelayan berambut hitam sebahu sesopan mungkin "Thank you" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis "hah? Ckckck mahal sekali makanan disini"batin Sakura..setelah mencatat pesanan pelayan itu pun pergi. Tak lama kemudian makanan pun datang.

**Drrrtt...drrttt.. **

"Ih,siapa sih?mengganggu saja"

**From : Blackdevil**

**To : pinkangle**

**Ohayou sakura.**

"Nanti sajalah balasnya"gumam sakura lalu melanjutkan ritual makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Selesai makan dan membayarnya ia pun keluar dari restaurant itu "sedikit jalan-jalan mungkin bisa menghilangkan penatku"

_Bruuukk..._

karena tidak memperhatikan jalan dia menabrak seorang pria "sorry sir I..—

"sakura?!"

"eh?, Kau?"

ToBeContinue

Huaahhhhhh kesambet apa saya membuat fic yang sangat Gaje ini*nangis guling-guling* gomen minnaaa,, yaaa harap maklum untuk pemula seperti saya *plakk

so saya tunggu Reviewnya...


End file.
